With rapid development of science and technology, mobile devices (such as smart phones) are gradually changing people's life. A user usually needs to operate a mobile device by a fixed device, such as a computer, for example to install applications (trash cleanup application, chat application, etc.) in a smart phone by the computer. Before the user operates the mobile device by the fixed device, it is necessary to establish a communication connection between the mobile device and the fixed device.
A method for connecting a mobile device to a fixed device in the prior art comprises: connecting the mobile device and the fixed device physically via a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable; and installing corresponding drivers on the fixed device to establish a communication connection between the mobile device and the fixed device.
In the method described above, whenever a communication connection between a mobile device and a fixed device is to be established, a USB cable is required for a physical connection. Also, due to the limited length of the USB cable, areas where the mobile devices can be used are limited.